War of the worlds
by Setg'-in
Summary: used to be known as Harry Potter and Dragonball Z together..babadi is back, he's made an alliance with voldemort, snape found as spy, he go to dbz world, DBZ and HP characters work together to save the HP before this world is taken over and then the DBZ..
1. Found out

**Chapter 1**

**Snape stood with his back tense, his body shaking ever so slightly he stood in his full death eater garb, his robe acted almost like a second skin, behind the skull mask his face was slicked with sweat, his eyes that usually show nothing of what the man is feeling was now glazed with pain, his breath came in painful pants.**

"**Severusss…..I'm very disappointed in you" he hissed into the potions master ear as he gripped Snape's chin in a death like grip "you always fail to bring me Potter, it makes me doubt your loyalty." **

"**I assure…you my lord that my…loyalty is true" Snape breathed out he could feel the evil aura that surrounded his supposed master, it was enough to make a shiver of fear travel down his spine, but he quenched that thought before it could happen.**

"**That maybe true, but to whom are you referring too? Me? Or that old fool Dumbledore?" **

**Snape knew he was trapped, he knew that the dark lord had found out his true alliance someone had told him, and his best guess was Pettigrew. Snape knew what he had to do, he would give his life for the cause he believed in, and that's how he became a spy, he was misguided as a child turned to the dark, but during his first rain with Voldemort he knew what he was doing was wrong, so he seeked redemption and it brought him to Dumbledore. He was ready for Azkaban but Dumbledore gave him another chance and so he took it. Snape knew there was no way out of the little conundrum he presently found himself in, and there was only one way even if it meant his death.**

"**Do you really want to know" said Severus a hard edge taking over his exhausted voice. Voldemort let go of his face and leaned back in his chair, and stared with red malicious eyes at the figure that slowly but surely stood up and looked him dead on his eyes held a fierce fire that was slowly building. **

"**I wouldn't have asked if I didn't" spat Voldemort **

"**Dumbledore" was the only word spoken whispers soon filled the room, they just couldn't comprehend that Snape one of the Dark Lords loyal servant had not been loyal at all.**

"**How long" hissed Voldemort he was angry, no one deified him but this one man did, he could not have others take this mans lead and do the same.**

"**Twenty years" **

"**Then twenty you shall receive" said Voldemort before he pointed his wand at Snape and whispered the curse he favored so much the unforgivable known as Cruicatius "_Cucio._" **

**A white hot flare went through Snape and he withered on the ground in pain, his screams pierced the air in the room, and the fellow followers stared excitedly at the man in front of them being tortured, they only hopped there master was generous this night, so maybe they would be able to have a little go at him. **

**Snape felt the pain end but his muscles and bones ached, but that was short lived as he felt the pain come again and again for at least an hour he estimated trough his pain fogged mind, his screams had died long ago. Soon the pain was gone and it didn't come back. His body convulsed making more pain for his tired body. Snape was breathing uncontrollably it was hard to regain his breath, he could hear voices but they were too distant for him to understand.**

"**I leave him to you all, do not kill him, that is my pleasure" said the Dark Lord as he sat back and watched as his followers advanced on the potions master, a malicious sneer crossed his lips as he watched with pleasure.**

**Snape felt a sharp stab off pain in his side before there was an onslaught of pain on various places of his body, Snape could no longer feel the pain coming, it was already there soaking up the rest like a sponge does to water. Snape closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them and found him staring at a blurry pair of toes with long nails and a wispy black robe floated about them, he slowly angled his stiff neck and he came face to face with the tip of a wand his half glazed eyes travel up the wand and settled on the blood red orbs of Voldemort.**

"**Remember Severus you brought this on yourself, you should've known better then to betray me, any last words before I kill you" said Voldemort with a purr that could lead anyone to swoon over, well that is if he wasn't Voldemort. **

"**Fuck you" Snape rasped out his lips turned just a little into a half- smile, Snape wanted to tell him that for so long it felt great to say it.**

**Voldemort snarled as he glared down at the weak man that lay before him. He lifted his wand and his aura flared and in a voice that held so much hatred he spoke the killing curse. Snap closed his eyes.**

"**_Avada Kedavra" _** ****

**Snape opened his eyes in time to see the green glow of the spell, but before his eyes there was a bright light before he lost consciousness. Voldemort stared at the spot where a dead Snape was supposed to be, his incompetent pea sized brain just couldn't comprehend the situation at the given time. He figured he must have disintegrated the man as well with the spell from all the power he was giving the spell. He turned his gaze from the empty space before him to his followers behind him.**

"**Take this as a warning, who ever betrays me with have the same fate as Severus" he said the others nodded there heads and there was a collective words of "Yes my lord" and "yes Master." Soon everyone was gone and Voldemort was pissed to find that his faithful follower was not so faithful. He turned and was soon staring at a small guy with really big eyes and what appeared to be some type of deformed house elf.**

"**Who the hell are you?" demanded Voldemort as he glared at the deformed house elf.**

"**My name is Babadi, and I have a proposition for you" the little being said as he looked at the snake like man with interest (wink… wink… nudge… nudge…lol).**

**TBC……….**

**A/N:** Hey I hoped you liked this it's my first Harry Potter/ Dragonball Z crossover, please leave a wonderful review that I love to read so much, I would have written more but _Broke Back Mountain_ is calling to me…..lol….see yha.

Potions Mistress 101


	2. insight

**Chapter 2**

**Obsidian eyes flickered under emerald eyelids, you could feel the waves come off the green man, behind the eyelids and deep within the reaches of his mind he was seeing into a different plain of existence through the eyes of a man, he has been in this position many time in the past few weeks, he sometimes ended up like this when he went to meditate. He saw everything that was happening to this man that was left unknown to him, he could feel this man's pain, and even his own muscles clenched and unclenched just like the man's. His brow crinkled with pain and small beads of sweat trailed down the side of his head. The man with read eyes looked at him, the man and spoke his name.**

"**Piccolo…" he could hear his name being called it was faint but it was there, "Piccolo…" there it was again, the image was getting a little distorted but it was still good enough to see, but he was fully knocked from his meditative state by a sharp pain on his cheek "Snap out of it!" Piccolo opened his eyes and glared at the being before him, he was tall and tan with the most ridiculous spiky hair his name was Goku, he died a few years back but he was brought back.**

"**What!" snapped Piccolo he didn't like the attention he was getting they were all staring at him, he was at Capsule Corp for a little get together, they held it every month its so the Z senshi can reunite and catch up on old times, piccolo wished to be anywhere away from here. **

"**You ok….you looked like you were in pain" asked Goku as he tilted his head in concerned confusion, piccolo sighed Sometimes Goku can get on anyone's nerves. Piccolo crossed his arms and closed his eyes and leaned on the tree behind him, before he opened his eyes and stared at Goku. **

"**I'm fine" was his short answer but it seemed enough for Goku because the next thing you know the famous Son grin was plastered onto his face, soon every one was back to doing what they were doing, everyone except Kami. Kami defused with piccolo after the Buu and Babadi incident a few years back, Piccolo's head was getting a little cramped up there. Kami took a seat next to him, his bones creaked with old age, no one would be able to hear them unless you had great hearing, piccolo could hear them though he was a Namekian and they didn't have big pointed ears just for decoration you know. **

"**Did it happen again?" asked Kami, after the first few nights Piccolo had given up on figuring out what was going on so he went to Kami for help, he knew about the place it was from, he had a friend there, he just didn't know why Piccolo was having these "dreams" or "insight." Piccolo looked at Kami and nodded his head. **

"**Anything different this time?" **

"**Found out his name"**

"**Oh….what is it?"**

"**Severus"**

"**Severus" repeated Kami, he had heard that name before, his friend mentioned the name before but was this the same Severus? As if sensing something Kami looked to his right, there was a flash and everyone looked over the party became quite and openly stared at the black fabric of what appeared to be a man. Soon everyone was crowding around the fallen person.**


	3. Severus and Albus

**Snape was in a void of nothing.**

**All was dark.**

**He could feel nothing but pain.**

**He could feel the presence of others around and as if by instinct he reached for his wand in his pocket and held it tightly, he could feel a gentle probing in his mind as he continue to float in his pain, his mental was went up and blocked the person trying to get in, he was confused on where he was, he was still alive he was sure of that much, but shouldn't he be dead he wondered, didn't the killing curse hit him, he couldn't remember, then it all came back the beating the white light then nothing, is that were he is now, some where deep in his mind where nothing exist but pain.**

**

* * *

The Z senshi crowded around the fallen man; each one looking at his battered body.**

"**Who is that?" asked a very confused Goku "is he ok?" the others didn't answer and continued to look at him, Piccolo looked at the man with a neutral expression, he slowly walked towards the being but stopped when he saw the figure go for something in his pocket.**

**Kami kneeled down before the figure and placed the tips of his fingers to the mans head, and gently made his way into the beings mind, he could feel pain before he was thrown forcefully from the beings mind he was knocked a few paces away the other looked at him to the being.**

"**Are you ok?" asked Gohan as he looked at the old Guardian of the earth, Kami slowly got up and dusted himself off, and looked at the man.**

"**He has one hell of a mental barrier" he said, as he strolled back towards the being, and slowly turned him over, and soon everyone could see the beings bruised and bloody face. Piccolo stared at the man he knew him he was the one he saw being tortured, and with out realizing it he gave a little gasp and everyone looked towards him.**

"**Piccolo what's wrong" asked Kami**

"**It's _him_" was all he said and Kami knew immediately who it was, and ever so slowly he went to pick the being up, but just as fast a spell was whipped towards him. The others took a step back and stared at the still unconscious being. **

"**hmm…even in the far reaches of his mind he is still fighting" Kami said, no one could get close and they didn't know what to do, Piccolo continued to stare at the one he knew as Severus. But Kami knew what to do he always did considering he used to be the guardian of the earth. **

"**watch him, I'm going to contact someone that can help" said Kami as he walked into the house and sat at the couch concentrating on everything he knew just to reach the other world. **

**

* * *

Albus sat in his desk worrying where Severus was and was getting slightly agitated, it had already been a day and he still hasn't returned he feared the worst for the man he thought as his adoptive son, when it came to Severus and death eater meetings he got extremely worried, always wondering whether or not if he'll come back alive. He was thinking along these lines when he felt a familiar presence in the back of his mind.**

'_Albus are you there' _

"_Yes I am Kami, what is it you need?"_

'_we need you to come here, we need you to be able to get close this person he is letting no one near him, even in an unconscious state'_

'_I'm sorry I can't do that, my spy hasn't come back from a death eaters meeting'_

'_I understand, but would this spy be the name of Severus?'_

'_Yes'_

'_That's one we need your help with, he is dieing and we can't get close'_

"_How in Merlin's did he get over there?"_

'_I don't know but there is no time for that, get over here now'_

"_Be there in a minute"_

**The mental link was cut and Albus stood up and walked over towards a small cupboard that lay on the side of the room he opened it and took out a small necklace and putting it on and whispering "Kami" he was gone.**

**

* * *

Albus landed next to Kami it wasn't a graceful landing but that didn't matter at the moment Albus had Severus on the mind, he is what mattered more.**

"**Where is he?" he asked in a hurried voice Kami ushered him outside and they ran to the others.**

**The others saw him coming and Vegeta just had to open it ignorant mouth.**

"**Who's the geezer?" **

"**Show some respect for your elders Vegeta" said Bulma as she scolded her husband.**

"**He's here to help" said Kami as he saw Albus walk towards Severus everyone watched as the old man tried to get close.**

**

* * *

Snape could feel the familiar presence of the Headmaster, and he could here him in his mind say softly that it was ok he could stop fighting he was no where near the death eaters.****

* * *

Albus knelt down next to Severus and began to talk in a soothing voice.**

"**Severus stop fighting, there are no death eaters around, you are safe now, we need you to calm down so we can help you" and soon Severus released the wand and Albus picked it up, and pocketed it. He took out his wand and pointed it at the fallen spy and conjured a stretcher and Snape was lifted into the air.**

"**Where can I place him?" asked the headmaster as he stared everyone around him.**

"**this way" said Bulma as she lead Albus to a spear room, the headmaster placed Severus on the bed, and soon after touching the sheets he began to shack uncontrollable. Albus quickly cast a spell that bound him to the bed, and after twenty minutes the shaking ended and he lay limp on the bed, the headmaster undressed the ex-spy and soon his body was exposed to all, it was not in good shape either. Albus turned to the others in the room.**

"**Can one of you please get me some bandages?" he asked, the blue haired one nodded and went to get the bandages, but before she left she asked.**

"**Do you need any ointment?" the headmaster shook his head no and looked at his potions master.**

"**Severus, my boy what did they do to you" he whispered for no one to here but they did and there curiosity was peaked.**

**TBC………..**

**

* * *

A/N:well there you go the third chapter I hope it was good, and long I would right more but its now like 1:18 am and I have school tomorrow and I don't feel much for falling asleep in Math class. Poor Sevvie deserves none of this! I will probably write more this weekend considering I don't have a life, now I must be off my warm rock hard bed calls and awaits my return for our nightly get together…lol…god that sound perverted, and it was not who ever thinks it was has dirty little minds, well please leave on of your wonderful reviews. See yha.**

…_Potions Mistress 101… _


	4. awake

**Chapter 4**

**Albus looked at Severus with a sad expression imagining what Voldemort had done to this man. The blue haired women who he found out was Bulma had returned with the bandages he asked for, he had cleaned and fixed Severus up with the potions he had with him, unfortunately Severus would shack every hour, this was sign that the _Cruicatius _curse had been used on him for a long period of time. He didn't have anything to make this stop, there wasn't a potion out there to stop the after effects of the Cruicatius; Severus was looking for one but has yet to find one.**

**The others that were surrounding Severus when Albus had found him, had been there looking at the two with curious expressions, it wasn't everyday that someone just popped out of know where, well that wasn't entirely true, that did happen sometimes, but not in a while. **

**The others at the party were now crowded in the living room, sitting around and discussing who these two were.**

"**Who do you think they are?" asked Gohan **

"**Dunno, but they must be important to know Kami" said Krillin **

**The others agreed with that statement, not just anybody knows the Guardian of the earth; they turned towards the old Namek, and stared at him intently making there curiosity made known. Kami the old Namek stared at them with his calm and wise glare before he got up and was about to go upstairs.**

"**Let them tell you, it is there story it should not be told by anyone else" he said then he left everyone in a tense silence. Piccolo soon followed the other Namek up the stairs and all they could do was stare after him, but one question that ran through everyone's mind was; how did Piccolo know the man known as Severus?**

**Kami walked up the stairs and he could sense Piccolo behind him, so he stopped and waited for the younger Namek.**

"**Piccolo" Kami said as he nodded his head towards the younger Namek "I know why you're here, come follow me, and we will receive the answers we seek" then the two headed to the room that housed the two wizards.**

**Voldemort had heard Babadi's proposition and agreed full heartedly, it was not everyday that you are offered to rule to worlds instead one even if it was with a demented house elf that Voldemort couldn't help but feel fascinated with.**

**And just to Voldemort luck the old fool Dumbledore has been missing for two days, so within those two day Voldemort struck fear into the hearts of those that actually believed that Dumbledore and everyone following him could actually beat him, but that didn't stop the order of the phoenix from fighting back, it was apart of the deal they made when they first joined, is that if Dumbledore was to die or simply not be found for sometime they were to continue until he returned course he couldn't return if he was dead but no one believed that he was dead he was to strong for that even in his old age. **

**A soft knock came to the door, Albus looked up and towards it; it opened and revealed the two Namek's. They walked in Piccolo stood against the wall with his arms crossed and was looking at nothing particular but you see he snuck glances at the figure in the bed. Kami took a seat next Albus.**

"**How is he Albus?" Came the soft wise voice of Kami as he put a comforting hand on the elder mans shoulder.**

"**He's doing better, but the convulsing won't stop, it's happened every hour and by that it classifies my suspicion" Came the quite voice of the headmaster that used to hold happiness but no was laced with worry. **

"**What is that Albus?"**

"**They put him under the Cruicatius for more than an hour" was his solemn reply the retired Guardian's eyes widened a fraction.**

"**How can he still be sane" answered Kami with disbelief**

"**He's got a strong mind and will, it's hard to break him, he's a fighter till the end" **

"**That's a very nice thing to say" came the hoarse whisper of Potions Master**

"**Severus! How are you feeling?" came the voice of Albus as he up and beside him in an instant holding his hand in a comforting way.**

"**I feel as fresh as a daisy. What do you think you old coot!" **

"**Ahh…sarcastic as ever I see" came the small chuckle of Albus**

**TBC………………..**

**

* * *

A/N: there you go another chapter, it may not be long like the others but it seemed like a good place to end, anyway leave a review please see yha**

……_.Potions Mistress 101….._


	5. evil

_**A/N: **ok considering the chapters all had Severus I have decided to devote this chapter purely on Voldemort and Babadi. Hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**It has been three days since Albus disappeared without telling anyone, and three days since Voldemort thought he killed that traitor Snape. It has also been three days since accepted the demented house-elf's proposal. He proposed that if he helped him kill Harry Potter and the same for his enemies, he would share the position of ruling in both worlds, and this just seemed to tempting to Voldemort to not accept. **

**So he called a meeting, his followers came a running like the lap dogs they are, and told him that he was to listen to this guy named Babadi as well at first they had protested but after a few crucio's they accepted what their master had said. **

**They had wreaked havoc on the poor Wizarding world that didn't have that old fool of a headmaster protecting them, and Voldemort laughed at there fear, and beside his new ally followed in his fun. **

**Unknown to the dark lord himself a new feeling began to creep within his stone cold block of a heart that beat in his skeletal chest cavity. It he didn't know what it was so he didn't dwell on it, and ignored it, even if he knew it was blossoming in his chest like a bud blooming in a great rose. **

**Babadi had grown quite affection for our dear dark lord. Every time he looked at the snake like man he would imagine many things that he shouldn't, or when those bright red eyes looked at him with such intensity it sent chills up and down his spine, and made his blood boil with desire. And slowly Babadi felt like he couldn't hold it and just wanted to jump the hot snake man. **_(Damn straight Voldies hot, especially in the 4th movie…XD)_

**Voldemort sat in his stone throne chair in the basement of the old riddle manor, beside him sat Babadi in all his ugly glory but to Voldemort he was cute **_(like ewww…XP)_ **the doors burst open and two death eaters walked in behind them they dragged a struggling muggle his screams of pleas rang through the room, but no one showed any sign of helping him. Scared with fright as his muggle eyes landed on the skeletal figure and the short ugly something, his screams stalled and his body shook.**

"**Well what do we have here?" he asked his servants**

"**A little play thing for you my lord" answered one death eater; the lord smirked and told him to bring the muggle forward.**

"**You two are dismissed" he waved to them telling them to get the hell out or invoke the wrath of your master. Voldemort smiled sadistically down at the trembling muggle. **

"**I hope you love the feel of pain, because I love to inflict it on those of lower status then me" he said as he whispered in the muggles ear, his breath caressed the ears shell making the middle aged man cringe in fright. And with a quick swish of his wand the man was on the floor his screams filling the air. Voldemort gave a malicious laugh and unknown driving Babadi's desire for him even further over the edge. After a couple of other spells that could in flick the most worst of pain the muggle had died and Voldemort felt satisfied with his work, as the blood of the muggle ran across the stone floors. **

**Babadi watched the whole thing in fascination not believing that Voldemort torturing someone can make a person even more beautiful then they are. Babadi licked his dry lips as he stared at the man that had taken a seat next to him once again. **

"**That was a magnificent show" said Babadi, and for once in his whole life Voldemort felt the urge to blush but he wouldn't allow himself to he had dignity and dark lords just didn't plain blush period.**

"**Thank you" he said, in his silky voice that felt like velvet washing over Babadi's body.**

"**When will you kill the Potter brat?" asked Babadi **

"**When I deem the time write I need to come up with a plan and since it has been a record of fighting him at the end of a school year I believe we have enough time to devise a plan" he said Babadi nodded but his eyes strayed from the dark lords eyes to his thin pale lips that Babadi found delightfully perfect. Babadi on sudden impulse got the urge to kiss the dark lord and kiss him he did.**

**Voldemort felt like he was heaven or what he assumed what heaven would feel like, just having those lips of his secret desire was pure ecstasy, and kissed with much force deepening the kiss.**

**TBC………..**

**

* * *

A/N: So there you have it, yha I know it sucks bit muhahaha I will update really quick I plan to start the next one right now, please leave a review see yha.**

_...Potions Mistress 101... _


	6. explinations

**Chapter 6**

"_**Ahh…sarcastic as ever I see" came the small chuckle of Albus**_

"**Headmaster" said Severus as he looked at the headmaster his eyes held pain but all of all the emotion that stood out more was that one of guilt "I'm sorry" he said as he looked away from the headmaster his face showed shame.**

"**For what my dear boy" asked Albus in a soft soothing voice; Severus sighed.**

"**For not hiding my role long enough from that bastard" he said his voice sounding weary from the happenings of what the years have brought.**

"**You shouldn't be sorry for something that was bound to happen Severus, you couldn't hide your position forever it was bound to happen sooner or later" **

"**I know I just feel like it's my fault for not hiding it longer" he said, the other two Namek's in the room stared at them both knowing what there talking about. Kami coughed and interrupted the two from there little moment. **

"**Sorry for your inconvenience, the others downstairs are curious on who you are, and how you got here, they are itching for questions and we can't tell them, that is up to you" said Kami.**

"**Yes I suppose we should quench there curiosity shouldn't we" said Albus with a little laugh. But was soon stopped by Severus who began to convulse, Albus held him down for five minutes before it ended. Severus was breathing heavily. You could tell the convulsing was almost none existent with the time decrease. **

"**You ok?" asked Albus **

"**Yes" Severus breathed out.**

"**I believe we shall go down stairs, there are some questions to be answered and an explanation to be explained" said the headmaster as he helped Severus out of the bed and they slowly left the room the two Namek's walking in front of them. **

**They slowly walked down the stairs considering it hurt Severus was not strong enough to walk on his own yet but give him an hour and he should be fine, this is a warrior who came out in the end every time he went to the snake faced bastard.**

**They entered the living area and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards them. The three took a seat on the empty couch, while piccolo claimed the right wall.**

"**I understand you have a few questions" said Albus the others nodded there head vigorously "So who would like to go first" hands shot up into the air. Albus picked one, it was the bold one named Krillin.**

"**Who are you?" **

"**I'm Albus Dumbledore Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this is Severus Snape, potions master and professor at Hogwarts" Then the next was a young adult named Gohan.**

"**How do you know Kami?"**

"**He is a friend I meet along time ago" the next to ask a question was asked by Goku**

"**This is for Piccolo, how did you know who he was when we first saw him"**

"**I can't explain that….let Kami" said Piccolo's gruff voice everyone looked to Kami.**

"**Well I'm not entirely sure how, but piccolo has been able to see what has been happening to this man when he goes to see this man with red eyes and a snake like face" he said, Albus eyes twinkled with realization.**

"**Ahh, I know what is happening, for some reason you two have developed a mind bonding, very rare" said Albus, Severus shot his eyes to look at Albus.**

"**A mind what!" he snapped everyone jumped at the sudden out burst even piccolo**

"**A mind bonding, it's were someone has full access to your mind as well as the others" Albus explained**

"**I know what it is, I wanna know when and why!" **

"**Well it started a few weeks ago, but I don't know why" came the smooth voice of piccolo.**

"**Interesting, but enough with that, is there anything else"**

"**Yha who did that to him and why?" came the rude voice of our Saiyan Prince Vegeta.**

"**It was a dark wizard named Voldemort who did this, he had some how found out Severus position" **

"**What was his position" asked a curious young girl named Pan she was no more than six and was speaking perfect English.**

"**His was our spy for the light"**

"**Wow a spy cool"**

"**When you're a spy for that thing, it's anything but cool kid" came the weak voice of Severus.**

"**Why did you guys need a spy?" asked Bulma, the others nodded there heads.**

"**We are in a war maybe I should explain the whole thing" said Albus and he explained the whole thing from the beginning who Voldemort was, he even told them of Severus' past which he wasn't very happy about, and explained who death eaters are, but he didn't explain what they did. And soon he finished his story. The others stared in awe at the story others looked towards Severus with pity and a little respect mixed in.**

"**But what do the death eaters do?" asked Paur the floating cat.**

"**They Rape, torture and murder, those who will not join in his ranks, those of muggle and wizard blood and muggles, those of Adults and children of the like, they destroy areas of land and peoples properties" said Severus.**

"**What horrible people!" raged Chi Chi**

"**Yes indeed" sneered Snape, his eyes downcast filled with guilt at what he had done in the past.**

"**Severus don't feel guilty at what you did in the past you aren't a death eater anymore"**

"**You don't understand Albus you've never done what I have, you don't hear there pleas and screams when you go to sleep at night, I should be in Azkaban for what I did." The room was silent after this revelation all staring at the ex-spy. **

**TBC……………..**

**

* * *

A/N: well there you have it another wonderful chapter I hope you enjoyed it and I hope this will satisfy you for some time so I can figure out what happens next, please leave a review. See yha**

…_.Potions Mistress 101…. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The room was silently after the little proclamation that the ex-spy had just said. Severus he couldn't believe he just said that, in front of all these people none the less, he swore a long time ago he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Albus. He knew if he told Albus he would have felt the guilt of keeping it to himself, after a long time ago when Albus had told him that sharing your hardship or burdens that it will help take a load off from it, but he didn't listen it was his hardship his burdens and he had to deal with it himself, even if it meant it would haunt his subconscious for a very long time.

Albus on the other had was horrified by this proclamation, after all the times he asked if he was alright, he always said he was ok, but in truth Albus knew it was lie, and even if it hurt him, he knew he couldn't force it out of Severus, it was up to Severus to tell him. He knew he might slip up and let something lose in a crowd and he was hoping it wouldn't he knew Severus wouldn't want anyone to know what he had to go through, and here it came out in a room of people he didn't know at all.

A tense awkward silence spread through the room like a strange disease. The occupants were all silent no knowing how to break the silence to such an admission, they haven't heard it before. Albus decided to break the silence the only way he knew how.

"Well enough with that, what's been happening since the last I saw you Kami" he said with a smile and clapping his hands as if he just bought a load of lemon drops that would last forever. The others didn't question his actions, and Severus gave him a small grateful smile for changing the subject.

"Not much, just watching the world, being fused with piccolo for a couple years, then defusing with him, you know the usual" he stated as if it was the most simplest thing in the world, and as if it happened everyday.

"Well that certainly don't seem like the usual"

Everyone else was silent as these two reminisced on the past.

* * *

In the other world, the world was at peace, well as much as it can get with Voldemort and his knew lover Babadi, everyone had heard of the little bugger already, and lets just say he was as feared as much as Voldemort. It was another pointless day for the two, there was nothing to do, they had claimed they needed a vacation from the evil that was them, that without and destruction it was just boring, making life not worth living. That's when he felt it, the traitor's magical signature, through the mark on the traitors left forearm.

"What! He's still alive" he bursted out of know where his little demented house elf lover turned to him in hast that he gave himself whiplash.

"Who is, lord" said Babadi

"That traitor Severus Snape" he growled out, Babadi stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well why don't you go finish him off"

"I have a better Idea, why don't I send the best of our death eaters after him, while me and you could you know…" he trailed off as he wiggled his eyebrows and did the air quotations, his arm slipped around the little guy and pulled him close. And Babadi went why out of character and gave a very girlish giggle instead of those awful evil laughs he tries to pull off all the time.

Voldemort took his wand and pressed it to his left forearm where he also go one placed there just incase no one else was there and he needed to summon his evil minions. A few minutes later, the sound of popping could be heard and the mist of black was everywhere revealing the death eaters he called the four best he had. They all bowed low when there master stood up touring over them all.

"The Traitor is still alive, it is your job to finish him off" the others nodded there heads enthusiastically. "Find him through your mark and then leave" he said the others did as they were told and then they were off in a swoosh and a pop. And the two evil people were left to their own **_"devices_**".

TBC…………………..

A/N: ok there it is hope its good see yha


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The occupants of capsule corp. and there guest were all silent except Albus and Kami who were still having a friendly chatter session. Severus on the other hand was glaring at everything and everyone in the room, all those feelings he showed a while ago were gone as if they never existed, and slowly he began to look more alive and less pulled down by the world. But he knew something was wrong, it was just a feeling and clearly it showed in his eyes but not his face, when Albus looked to him.

"Severus what is wrong" he asked concerned, at this Piccolo looked to the potions master he could some how feel what Severus was feeling through there mind bond.

A little tingle began to form on Snapes left forearm, and he lifted his hand and rubbed the spot, and Albus noticed. And so did everyone else.

"I don't kn---AHHH!" Started Severus but his arm began to burn as if scorched by a fierce fire, his right hand clutched at his arm trying to lesson the burning. A pain filled scream pierced the air and he found himself on the floor, he bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Albus stood and immediately by his side. Severus tucked his arm close to his stomach and his head touched the floor. Piccolo could feel his pain, and for some reason it hurt him to see this man in this kind of pain, this was very confusing to the green Namek.

"Severus give me your arm" said Albus in a stern voice, but Severus just tucked it further to his stomach. Albus could see the pain etched on his face.

"Severus give it to me" Albus said in almost an angry voice and seemed to work because hand given his arm, but his head stayed on the ground. Albus unbuttoned the cuff and rolled the potions masters sleeve up, and soon his left forearm was exposed to everyone.

Everyone saw the dark mark on the wizards arm, it was glowing a fierce red, and the snake that was coming out of the snake's mouth looked as if it came off the skin itself and was bitting and constricting the Masters arm. Albus looked at Severus.

"Severus what's happening" in a hoarse voice he answered

"He's angry"

Albus nodded his head and placed the tip of his wand the mark, and in a low mummer he began to chant something in a Latin.

"What's he doing" asked the curious Goku. Kami had what to stand beside the saiyan when the whole thing started.

"He's doing old magic, to lesson the pain for him" said Kami. Kami looked towards piccolo and could see the concerned look in his eyes even if his face showed nothing. Kami gave a small knowing smile. Slowly the pain went away from Severus and he was breathing heavily but it soon evened out. And slowly he stood up, and fixed his clothes and pulled the fabric back over his left arm. He looked at Albus and gave an almost small smile, even if it was just a quirk of the lips.

"Thanks" he whispered so low that only Albus could here, but the Namek's and the saiyans also heard because of there good hearing. But for some strange reason he couldn't quit feeling like something was going to happen. And how right he was. There was a pop that echoed from outside Severus, Albus and Kami immediately recognizing them as apperation popping. And swiftly Albus gave Severus his wand back.

Severus was no longer looking like he had been hurt, his facial features schooled as if he was going into war. His hand gripped his wand. A small tinkling was in his arm. And he knew what it meant. Death Eaters. Slowly a male aristocratic voice drifted into the house.

"Severus, come on out and play with your dear friend"

"Yes, come on out and play unless you're a………" and slowly the word escaped the female's voice, the one word he hated the most and the one word he hate being called. "Coward" she finished. You could hear the laughter coming from what sounded like four enemies, and immediately Severus knew who they were, his obsidian eyes hardened and a scowl formed on his face and a small growl came from deep in his throat.

Everyone looked to him, and they all could feel his furry.

"Who are they" asked Albus

"You should recognize there voices old man, or has your age affected your hearing" said Severus in a cold voice that could send any of the students to jump off the top of the astronomy tower. Albus recognized the tone and Severus only spoke to him like this on occasion, which wasn't very often as you might think. And soon it dawned on him.

"Lucius, Bellatrix, Avery, and Percy"

Severus nodded his head.

"They are his best death eaters when it comes to dueling, hard to believe a Weasly could be good at dueling, much less anything else."

"Severus are you cowering in there? Scarred to come and face the big bad death eaters" this just further pissed of Snape.

"I'm gonna kill them" he growled, before he moved swiftly towards the door. He knew he could take them on, he had done it many times before, and he could certainly be good, and Albus knew this so he didn't follow him, he just called after him, his voice laced with concern.

"Be careful, my boy" Severus just nodded his head, and left through the front door. Albus walked to the window and looked out with this action everyone else raced to the window to see the upcoming duel, though Piccolo and Vegeta took a more tame approach, they didn't want to look idiots. And there outside the window stood Snape before four figures in black garbs and skull masks. And once again the feeling of concern for Snape rouse in Piccolo engulfing his chest and heart.

_Why do I feel concern for this human?_

_Could it because you like him… (Nail)_

_I don't like him!_

_Sure you don't, I know you do I am inside you thus I feel everything you do_

_Nail shut up and go away_

_Fine but I know you like him_

_NAIL!_

Everyone looked towards piccolo, they could see his eyes took on a far away look, and his eyebrow ridge twitched and he gave a low growl. Piccolo once again focused on the people in front of him. "What!" he almost hissed. The others looked away. They knew he was talking to nail when he got that far look in his onyx eyes. Albus knew because when he was talking to Nail he asked Kami what he was doing.

**

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! What you think? The battle scene is in the next chapter, and hopefully they will go to Hogwarts but only three, so I need help choosing, I know piccolo is already going so I need to figure out the other two that are going care to help me, oh you do ok good here are the choices. You no what make that four because they have to fall in love with the golden trio. Piccolo is one of the four. Ok now here is your choices.**

_**Tien**_

_**Yamcha**_

_**Krillin**_

_**Goten**_

_**Trunks**_

**Ok leave your choices and a nice review. See yha**

_**Potions Mistress 101**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Severus Snape potions extraordinaire, ex-spy gripped the cold iron handle that would reveal the battle about to begin. His body still acked from the last bashing he had just a few hours ago. With a deep sigh he hardened his face, his eyes set as ebony crystal, and he swung the door open. He wasn't expecting a bright red flash coming straight towards him.

His eyes widened slightly, but with his reflexes he was out of the spells path, it whizzed passed his head, making his hair move out of place a little bit. He looked behind him to see that the spell had hit the back wall. He ignored the others in the room, and dashed out the door in a flurry of robes. His arm gripped his dark cherry oak wood wand, and a spell was at the tip of his tongue and with a quick flick the spell fell from his lips, in an almost animalistic snarl. Many spells fell after it.

A flash of all different colors headed to wards the four death eaters from its tip, the four death eaters were surprised from the sudden on slaught of spells, but what did they expect this was a Severus and he had many things up his sleeve.

Piccolo could feel the strain Severus was going through as the battle progressed, his mental walls were weak as were his muscles, he had not fully recovered from a few hours ago, and Piccolo was growing slightly worried.

Severus was taken over by an un-known feeling as it spread through his mind, he was slightly confused, but then he remembered what he had with this piccolo character, he was feeling his emotion, and he was surprised to see that this piccolo character was worried about him. Snape was kind of happy to have someone other then Albus worry about him, not that he would tell anyone that.

Severus glared hard at the four before him. His breathing was harsh, coming gasps.

"Tired already Snape" laughed Bellatrix as she dangle a dagger in her grip. "How pathetic"

"Ha pathetic? Is that the only word your incompetent brain can think up." Snarled Snape, Bellatrix snarled, Snape was practically calling her stupid. And there's nothing worse then a women scorned.

"What!" with a flick of her wrist she sent the dagger towards him; she grabbed her wand and sprang towards him. A smirk crawled onto Severus' face. The other three stared at Bella as if she was stupid.

"Damn Bella, get back here, it's a trap you moron!" yelled Avery, but Bella did not head his words and continued forward. With a flick of her wrist she sent an experillamus towards Snape. Severus dogged and grabbed Bella by her front, and punched her in the gut.

"You were always the retarded one jumping in without analyzing the situation, now look were it's got you Lastrange" he whispered into her ear, before he slipped his hand into her robe pocket and retracted one of her own daggers and thrust it forward, it pierced through the fabric of her robe and through her pale skin imbedding itself in her upper chest cavity. She fell with a thud, her body growing cold and death reeking off of her. Snape sneered at her dead body. His hard ebony eyes looked back at the last three.

"Who's next, why not you Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy sneered at the traitor. He moved his foot to go forward, but a tanned hand stopped him, he looked towards the Weasly child who had stopped him.

"Don't you dare move, Malfoy" he ordered and surprisingly Malfoy listened, he backed down. Snape raised a delicate ebony eyebrow at the scene.

"Taking orders are we Malfoy. I thought Malfoy's didn't take orders from anyone" he threw at Malfoy. Malfoy's blood boiled within his veins.

**TBC………..**

**A/N: Well I had to give you something, I will try to finish it this Saturday or Friday evening hope this is enough to tie you down.**

_**Setg'-in also know as Pampers Baby Dry**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"_Taking orders are we Malfoy. I thought Malfoy's didn't take orders from anyone" he threw at Malfoy. Malfoy's blood boiled within his veins._

Percy Weasly glared at the traitor, hating him even more for provoking him. Percy looked at Lucius Malfoy.

"Calm down Malfoy, were going back to inform the Master that Bella is dead, you can deal with him in the final battle" he said. Malfoy actually did calm down with the thought of fighting him in the final battle. Malfoy like the obedient dog he was grabbed his wand and popped out of there with out a word. Avery followed after him with Bella's body slung over his shoulder. Percy was the only one standing there alone, staring at Severus Snape. Severus glared and it scarred Percy senseless, even if it didn't show.

"You know the dark lord isn't alone anymore, he's now got a lover who is also our new master as well, his name is Babadi, and I can't believe I'm saying this but, Merlin its disgusting watching them just go at it in the middle of a meeting, your lucky you don't have to see it" he said before he apparated out of there before Snape could even open his mouth.

"So the Snake faced bastard has a lover…intriguing" Said Snape as he turned around and walked back towards the round house, he noticed that everyone was looking out of the large side window, he raised a delicate eyebrow at them. His eyes caught piccolo's for a minute before he quickly look away. An almost tiny smile swept across is face if he hadn't caught it in time. Snape entered the large mansion like dome house.

Severus looked at everyone, and then he looked directly at Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus I got some pretty disgusting news" he said, a sneer plastered on his face just thinking about it. Albus just looked on with curiosity.

"What is it?" the old wizard said

"The Dark Lord has taken a lover and it's very shocking" he said.

"Who?" said Albus genuinely curious

"Harry Potter" he said. Severus' face twisted as a smirk made its way across his face at the old coot's expression. It was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"What!? How? Why?" he clumsily said. Albus noticed the growing amusement in Severus' eyes, and for the fifth time in his life he glared at Severus. "Severus Tobias Snape that is not a joke to make"

"I know but it was worth the look on your face old man" he said "his real lover is some guy named Babadi" when the name slipped from his lips, the others around the room glared and some ever released growls, like piccolo and Vegeta, and I guess Goku too. Severus raised an eyebrow at there reactions.

"Do you know this Babadi fellow?" he asked in his usual drawl.

"Yes we know him" said a tensed Piccolo.

"I thought we got rid of that little shit" seethed the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, the others in the room nodded there heads in agreement.

"Well obviously not" said Snape.

Albus stared at them before he asked the question that has captured his mind.

"Who is Babadi?"

Goku was the one to explain.

"He is an evil wizard, who tried to destroy the world years ago with a being called Majin Buu" he said his once cheerful voice hard with hatred.

"Albus shouldn't we go back to the school? Hours have past and who knows how much damage Voldemort has caused" said Severus Snape. Albus nodded his head.

"We should get back, it was nice seeing you again Kami, come visit sometime" said Albus. Kami nodded his head. Just as Albus was grabbing the portkey from his pocket Kami spoke.

"You should take some of the Z senshi with you, if Babadi is there he might have some of his warriors with him." He said. Albus nodded. Kami turned towards the others.

"Piccolo, Tien, Goten and Trunks why don't you go with them?" asked Kami, Piccolo nodded, so did Tien, and so did Goten and Trunks with much enthusiasm. Chi Chi blew up and so did Bulma and at the same time they said.

"Goten! Trunks! You are not going!"

"Ahh come on mom" said Goten.

"Please mother" said Trunks.

"No!" the two said they looked really scary.

"Bulma, Chichi, please understand they will be fine with Piccolo and Tien, the others can not go because they have you guys to protect." Replied Kami. Chichi and Bulma seethed a little more before they sighed and looked at there boys.

"Guess we can't keep you guys at home forever" said Bulma "Take care of yourself Trunks" she said as she hugged her little half-saiyan boy.

"Good-by my baby, be good, and stay out of trouble" said Chichi in a scolding manner as she hugged and kissed her little half-saiyan boy as well.

"Great it's all settled then" said Albus as he plastered a smile on his face, and clapped his hands together. He pulled the portkey from his pocket.

"Take a hold of this tightly and don't let go." The four Z-senshi and Severus took a hold of the long chain necklace. Albus spoke the activation spell.

"Hogwarts" and with a swift pull at there navels they were gone. Leaving the others to stare after them.

TBC……….

**A/N: I know this is lame, but it's the best I could think of at the moment, that and I didn't really want to have the other Death Eaters killed I could use them later in the story maybe. Please leave a review see yha**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Severus felt the heavy pull at his navel, before he was in a place full of swirling colors, a nauseating feel tugged at his stomach, along with the exhaustion he felt didn't make it any better. He hit solid ground; he took deep even breaths to quench the feeling of vomiting on Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid would not be happy. Is charcoal eyes looked at the reactions of the tag a longs. A slight smirk adorned his features, defiantly there first time. They were keeling over, regurgitating. All but the tall green man, he looked rather composed taking deep breaths through his nose. Severus had to give it to him, he had dignity, maybe having a mind bond with him wouldn't be so bad, as long as he didn't go routing through his memories.

Piccolo never wanted to travel that way again. He never felt this before, and already he hated it, that sickening nauseating feeling. He looked at his fellow fighters, his lip curled and his nose wrinkled in disgust. Soon the nauseating feeling vanished. He could feel the slight hum of magic in the air. It was coming off everything, even the damn trees. It was surprisingly warm. He could feel his muscles going lax.

"Well as I see you are finished emptying your stomachs, please follow me" said Albus in his ever present cheery voice. Albus turned and walked towards the entrance. The others followed, and Severus was in the back, he was exhausted and just didn't have the energy. Snape was so dead set on making it to the entrance hall that he never noticed the small stone in his path with he tripped over. His hands hit solid earth, and his knees slammed onto the ground, a small grunt left his mouth. A wince crossed his face. He stays there for a short minute, his muscle felt like lead.

"Need help?" came a gruff voice, Severus looked up and saw a green emerald hand with black pointed nails, all in all it was a very pretty hand. He just kept staring not knowing what to do. Should he grab it, or should he ignore it? He chose the latter; after all he had an image to keep up. **(What image not being able to except help) **or maybe it wasn't image, but pride that made him not except help.

"No" he said, he slowly got up, but was unsteady on his feet, he swayed a little. Piccolo's hand snapped out and steadied him. His beautiful ebony eyes scrutinize the tall dark man. He had determination. Piccolo's lips twitched in an almost smile.

"Sometimes it's better to put pride aside, and let others help then doing it by your-self, it'll make things easier." He said. He could tell that the wizard was listening; he could see his muscles tense but then relax. With a slight nod of his head Snape stepped away from the tall green man. Albus' eyes twinkled merrily as he stared at what just transpired. Maybe Severus will find someone to confine in, with time of course, it just doesn't happen over night. Tien, Goten, and Trunks stared shocked, never before had they seen Piccolo offer to help someone willingly. Much less almost crack a smile; sure they've seen him smirk in amusement, but never smile. Piccolo stared after Snape as he walked towards the small group ahead who stood outside the entrance to Hogwarts.

'_That was an offly nice thing you did there' _said Nail.

'_Shut up'_ said Piccolo he sounded almost defensive.

'_Jeeze no need to get defensive, just saying' _said Nail before he quieted down to take a nap

Piccolo soon followed after Severus. Albus pushed open the door, and everyone entered. Albus lifted his wand, and with a small lumos light shone from the tip of his wand. Severus was about to turn and walk to his rooms, but was stopped by Albus.

"Severus I would like for you to go see Madam Pompfrey" the old codger said.

"I don't need to see her, I have all the potions I need in my private storage" he said.

"Please Severus, it would help an old man from worrying" Severus closed his eyes for a minute before he opened then again and looked at Albus.

"Fine" he sighed, his voice sounded weary, as if his life's hard ships had finally caught up with him. "But if she starts prodding me with her wand, I'm leaving" he said as he turned in the opposite direction and headed towards the fourth floor. His steps faltered but he made it to the infirmary, un-harmed, if not more exhausted. With a grunt he pushed open the door and stepped inside. Pompfrey was tending to a very nervous Longbottom, who had warts all over him. Pompfrey looked up for a brief moment and her eyes widened. It was Severus! He's been missing for a week, along with Albus, and Severus didn't look to well either.

"Severus take a seat over there I'll be with you in a moment…Mr. Longbottom calm yourself this isn't going to hurt" said Pompfrey as she turned back towards the nervous sixth year. With a swish of her wand, and a quiet little spell, and one dreamless sleep potion, Neville Longbottom was fast asleep. Poppy scurried towards Severus.

"Where have you been for the past week!" she said, concern clearly shinning in her enraged voice. She's been looking after him since he was eleven; she grew very fond of the boy, now man.

"Week? I've only been gone for a few hours" said Severus.

"Well clearly you were mistaken" she said.

"I'm not, I don't feel like arguing, if you want details go ask Albus" he sighed. Poppy Pompfrey sniffed indulgently and started her diagnostic. A list of injuries shone above Severus's head. Poppy's lips thinned.

"You have a few cracked ribs, a few cuts, some bruises, nothing I can't fix" she said as she scurried away to grab the right potions. She came back with a bruise salve, and a bone repairing potion. The cuts would be healed with a simple swish of a wand. She healed the cuts, quickly.

"Drink" she said as she handed him the bone repairing potion. Snape took it cautiously and sniffed it, just to make sure. Poppy raised an eyebrow. "Oh Merlin Severus, it's not like I poisoned it" Severus scowled and swallowed the potion. It tasted awful, only the best for the students.

"Now strip" she said, Snape choked.

"What!?" he said clearly surprised. A weird look crossed his face, somewhat between disgust and fear. Poppy having seen the look, clearly knew what was going through the Potions Masters mind. She blanched, how could he think such a thing.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Severus; I need to apply the bruise salve" she sputtered.

"Umm….no…I'll do that myself" he said, Poppy sighed, and handed him the salve. Severus removed his shirt and gently applied the salve, he winced a little as he put to much pressure on one of his bruises. When he was done he placed his shirt back on. Poppy took the salve and placed it back in the cabinet. She also grabbed a mild sleeping drought.

"Take this and rest, I want you to stay over night just incase" she said handing him the sleeping drought, Severus was about to protest when he thought about the long walk back to his quarters, he didn't have that kind of energy, he would probably even be lucky if he made it back there at all. He took the sleeping drought a drowned it. He lied down and his eyes began to get heavy. He his mind wondered a little until he was consumed by darkness, his last coherent thought was if he was missing for a week, who was teaching his class?

_Back with Albus…._

Albus lead them through the halls. Goten and Trunks going 'ooo' and 'awww' at what they saw. Albus chuckled at there behavior, they were probably sixteen and they acted as if they were six. Tien stared at everything they passed, and said hello to some of the pictures that greeted him. Piccolo followed with his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest. **(How he can walk without bumping into something I will never know) **Albus lead them till they reached the third floor and came upon a painting of a forest with a grey wolf hiding in the foliage.

"This is the rooms you will be staying in while you're here. You can do what ever it is you like tomorrow, but please try not to disturb the students when class is in session, I will inform the other professors of your appearances tomorrow. The password to these rooms are Luna" he said "Have a good night, we shall speak some more another time" he said before he turned and left.

Piccolo stared after him. He turned around and said the password, there was a click and the picture swung to the side to reveal a beautifully decorated room with one leather couch and three lazy boy chairs. A fire burned in the fire place, sending a beautiful glow about the room. Tien, Goten and Trunks gasped. Large smile found there way across Goten's and Trunks face. Before they ran up the stairs and yelled mine. Piccolo sighed. He needed to meditate. He moved up the stairs and he chose the door furthest from everyone. When he was inside his chosen room he looked around. There was a large window, with a clear view of the lake, and there was a queen sized bed situated in the middle of the room.

Piccolo stationed himself on the floor facing the lake and went into a deep meditative state, and he didn't come out till the first flickers of the sun began to peak beyond the mountains in the distance.

TBC……………..

**A/N: so is this long enough for you guys till I can update again, I will try to update sooner then like after so many months….please a review see yha.**

**Setg'-in, also known as Pampers Baby Dry**


End file.
